1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to active noise cancellation. More specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein are directed towards the cancellation of ambient noise in transportation vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial transportation vessels designed to carry passengers often include entertainment systems. For example, many airlines operate airplanes that include displays mounted on the back of each seat, allowing passengers to watch movies. However, the noises generated by the airplane (e.g., airplane jet engines and aerodynamic noises) and the passengers make it difficult to enjoy the entertainment even when wearing headphones.